Wrong Love
by DramaAikawa
Summary: Nanaka Nakatomi, has had feeling for Aburatsubo since the beginning, will she confront him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these Maho Tsukai Tai Characters belong to me! Do not sue.n.n;  
  
Nanaka walked to school she looked as if she had not had enough sleep or something and all she needed was quiet.  
  
"Nanaka! Guess what?! I'm not late today!"  
  
Nanaka recognized the voice as Sae.  
  
"Sae! I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Are you ever in the mood?"  
  
"No." Nanaka said slamming her hand in Sae's face  
  
Nanaka arrived at school and as usual Nanaka did her homework but Sae did not.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot my homework!" Exclaimed Sae  
  
"Well maybe if you were not busy not being late you could have done it!" Nanaka said turning her face to Sae.  
  
"But..but..then I would have been late!" Said Sae giving Nanaka the puppy eyes.  
  
"Put a sock in it!"  
  
Later that day Nanaka saw Aburatsubo the reason why she was so depressed and bitter this Autumn day. Nanaka desperately wanted to approach him she knew that he was more interested in men but, the could not stop her from loving him. The leaves blew and she decided she was going to talk to him. Every step was one step closer to him which made her heart go faster than a speeding train. Soon she found herself right in front of him.  
  
Aburatsubo turned around pushing his maroon hair aside.  
  
"Oh yes, what is it Nakatomi? Something about the Magic User's Club? Having trouble with a spell?"  
  
"Not re-really," Nanaka knew she had to stutter at some point "can we go somewhere more private?" Nanaka said again  
  
Aburatsubo led her to the back of the school where no one would be.  
  
Aburatsubo looked into her brown eyes, they were like chocolate, rich chocolate.  
  
"What is it, Nakatomi?"  
  
"I-I-I love you!" Nanaka blurted out  
  
"I wish I could say the same.." said Aburatsubo turning around and looking at the sidewall.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Nanaka  
  
"I mean, I have feelings for Takeo Takakura." Aburatsubo said still looking into her eyes.  
  
He brought her closer they both got down on one knee and he kissed her.  
  
What am I doing? I love Takeo. Thought Aburatsubo.  
  
Why is he doing this? And out of all men, why Takeo? Thought Nanaka.  
  
Soon he stopped  
  
"Nanaka, you must move on.this kiss means nothing." Aburatsubo walked away leaving Nanaka there almost in tears.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
[Hehe, I'm not sure how to continue this one but if you review well, I will definetley try! ^.^] 


	2. Nanaka and the Hallway

Yes, this is muh sequel to "Wrong love" *^^ Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of these Characters belong to meh!  
  
Nanaka sat there now dripping with salty tears, so big as if an ocean could fit in each one of them. Could never keep her eyes off him, though he loved men she could not stop. Like an obsession. She just wanted him to hold her in his arms and to not let go, that image in her mind she wanted to become reality so badly. Instead in Aburatsubo's mind Takeo replaced Nanaka in his arms. This made Nanaka cry even more.  
  
She walked down the hallways, everything was more lonely and sad. She sighed and said "I can get over it.." but in her mind she knew she could not. She got to the door of the Magic User's Club and opened it slightly and what she saw was completely heart shattering.  
  
Aburatsubo was kissing someone, but not a boy a girl he was kissing a girl. She had long straight golden brown hair with big emerald eyes. Nanaka knew she was much prettier then her but how dare he?  
  
"Abu-aburatsubo!" exclaimed Nanaka making Aburatsubo turn around immediately. She was one of the girls from his Fan Club but, why?  
  
"Oh, Nakatomi..you caught me." Said Aburatsubo in a playful tone. "But your gay!" Screamed Nanaka and Aburatsubo's eyes widened aswell as the girls.  
  
"Uh..I kissed you? Oh my god! Aburatsubo likes men!" The girl ran outside  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Nanaka "It alright, people will know in time." "Why?" Said Nanaka looking up at him "The girls in my fan club are desperate little prissies I kissed her because she was asking for it. I thought it would be funny when she found out about me anyhow.." Aburatsubo slightly chuckled "Look Nakatomi, I hve feelings for Takeo but If I had to choose a girl yo love it would be you." Aburatsubo smiled and walked away and left Nanaka in a better mood.  
  
[THE END] 


End file.
